Mirror Universe Empire
by Grand Admiral Harmon
Summary: One Shot. AU. Ex-Emperors Spock and Kirk are stuck on an ice planet, awaiting their fates.


**Note: I do not own Star Trek. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only**

**Mirror Universe Empire**

"All I wanted to do was to bring about political change," Spoke said and coughed.

"Of course," the human by him said, very annoyed by the rambling of the Vulcan, "And yet, here we are. Awaiting the death by ice."

Spoke shivered violently, the freezing cold having already claimed his toes. He knew that his time was short, and that he and the man would soon be frozen to death in this icy prison. To have achieved so much power only to have it all be whisked away.

The Terran Empire had conquered the Breen shortly before Spock had become Emperor of the mighty Empire. Under his orders the Homeworld had been turned into a massive penal colony, with an energy shield covering the entire planet, so no man could escape by transporter. How ironic Spock would die here.

In this cell two emperors, James Tiberius Kirk, the one called Emperor Tiberius the Ruthless, and Spock, the one called Emperor Spock the Reformer, lay side by side, victims of the Empire they had made stable. Kirk's crime; being in the way of Spock's reforms. Spock's crime; being in the way of those who refused to see a Federation of their own. Food was limited in its arrival to them, and the space between meals was slowly stretching out to where they had to wait now three days to receive any food.

"Jim," Spock called out his companions name as at long last hypothermia was beginning to take him down and weakly hit him, "Jim."

"Hmmm," the man mumbled, his eyelids drooping.

"Jim!" Spock moaned and rolling to his side, grabbed him and shook, "Stay with me."

"I want to sleep," he whimpered, "It's so warm when I do."

"If you sleep," Spock warned, "You will die."

"I've been dead since I came back from that accursed Alternate Universe!" Tiberius moaned, "Let me sleep Spock."

"No!" Spock growled, gaining strength in despair, "You will stay awake!"

And with that, he kept pounding on Tiberius, forcing him to move, which in turn kept him from falling asleep. Tiberius began to curse and swear oaths of vengeance, but, after the blood was flowing from his lips and nostrils, he suddenly realized what had happened and forced himself to sit up, and breathing heavily.

"You green-blooded Vulcan," he sighed.

"May I point out?" Spock said with a short laugh, "That only Doctor McCoy can call me that."

"Too bad you executed him," Tiberius said bitterly, "He was a good man."

"He stood in the way of my reforms," Spock replied, "It was you after all that killed the Emperor to further your own agenda."

"Unlike you who threw his Emperor onto this forsaken planet as soon as it was taken," Tiberius glanced at him.

"To be an Emperor is to allow no resistance," Spock reminded him.

Tiberius smiled. "I know," then slapped the floor.

"We did have a good friendship," Spock said to break the silence.

"Did?" Tiberius cocked his eyebrow, "We still do."

The door to the cell creaked open, and two guards in environmental suits entered the room, their faces hid behind breathing masks and holding the new phaser rifles. They flanked the door and in walked a man that they had come to loath.

"I hope very wuch your ztay haz been very nice," Emperor Pavel Chekov said, gloating over the two of them.

"You rotten carcass," Tiberius spat, "If you came to gloat; don't worry. We aren't the traitors like you."

"_We_?" Chekov said, walking over to Tiberius and lifting him off the floor, "Oh no. It iz you, Kirk that are the traitor. You and your hav-blood friend here."

"Put me down," Tiberius growled.

"Or vat?" he laughed, "You vill freeze on we?"

Kirk brought his head back and smashed his forehead into Chekov's nose. Chekov grabbed his nose and threw Kirk hard against the wall.

"You wonsters!" Chekov cried out and the guards hurried forth and began to beat them, "Kill zem quickly. I have an Empire to protect from ze Alliance."

"An Alliance?" Spock asked, "What Alliance?"

"The Cardazzianz and Klingonz have allied againzt uz," Chekov smiled toothfully, "Good ting I vaz ze Head of Ztarfleet Operationz, a gift from ze Emperor Spock to his most loyal zupporter. And zat I vaz able to overthrow you bevore you could zcale back ze military."

"You will pay Chekov for your betrayal!" Kirk bellowed as Chekov slammed the door behind him and walked off. Chekov did not even turn around as Kirk's bellows of "CHEKOV! CHEKOV!" was interrupted by the sound of multiple phaser shots.


End file.
